


I cast magic missile

by TickingClockwork



Category: Sizzle It Up With Taako - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Sazed tries to be a nice guy and FAILS, Sizzle It Up With Taako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingClockwork/pseuds/TickingClockwork
Summary: Sazed. Taako. What else can I say?





	I cast magic missile

“Meet me under the bridge at dawn” was all the letter said. Taako had a history with waking up and finding strange letters in his home so this made him pretty nervous. Yet here he was, letter in hand, under a bridge, at dawn.

“Taako! You actually came!”

Taako froze as he heard a voice from behind him. He knew that voice. Oh he knew that voice so very well. Taako’s hands clenched into fists has he turned around to face the other elf

“sazed.”

The elf’s face went from delighted to worried at the hate in Taako’s voice. Sazed didn’t know what Taako had learned. ‘He must be mad for some other reason’ he thought ‘he doesn’t know what I did... right?’

“h- hey Taako! How’s it been? It’s been so long since I last saw you... I missed you...”

Taako tried to keep his cool. He really did. But he was standing infront of the man that ruined his life and he was talking like they were still good friends.

“hey ol’ friend.” He said in a dead serious voice “it’s been a while... how ya been?” It took everything in Taako not to kill this man on the spot “I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me after I *murdered 40 people*”

The pain on the man’s face when Taako said the word “murder” was clear.

“y-yeah that was pretty awful” sazed said “but it’s ok man, I know you didn’t mean to... hurt any of those... good people... who... didn’t deserve to die...”

That was it.

Taako grabbed the larger man by the shirt

“god damn it sazed, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!!!”

Taako’s hand began to glow

“You. Ruined. My. Life”

Taako put his hand close to his face

“You. Murdered. All those innocent people!”

Taako whispered under his breath ‘I cast magic missile’

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you could say that sazed was... sizzled up by Taako?


End file.
